bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangai
| image = | english = | kanji = 断界 | capital = | form of government = | ruler = | administration = | leader = | military = | currency = | manga debut = Chapter 70 | anime debut = Episode 21 }} The , also known as the Dangai Precipice World, is the dimension between Soul Society and the Human World, separated from space and time.Bleach manga; Chapter 70, page 9 Overview The Dangai was originally both a penal colony and a passage to the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 04 The and the are remnants of its time as a penal colony, they also act as means of defence against unwanted intruders. The Dangai is an isolated space which is surrounded by numerous stacked-up layers of time's current, resulting in it being a place where the density of time within it is extremely high when compared to other exterior dimensions. To be precise it is over 2,000 times denser, meaning that when one hour passes in outside worlds, an equivalent of 2,000 hours pass inside the Dangai. The Kōtotsu exists to stop anyone from lingering in the Dangai and possibly exploiting this time distortion.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 17 While the Dangai can be used to journey to and from Soul Society, Shinigami who have Jigokuchō do not use the Dangai to travel between Soul Society and the Living World. It is only used for that purpose by individuals who do not have a Jigokuchō. Indeed, even if these individuals pass through the Senkaimon with a Shinigami, they will be expunged into the Dangai due to their lack of Jigokuchō.Bleach manga; Chapter 231, page 05 Kōryū is the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai, in order to prevent enemies such as Hollows from using it. The current stops souls from moving, and even one foot caught by it makes escape almost impossible. It encompasses the walls, capturing anyone who makes contact with them. Attempting to traverse the Dangai, Uryū Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki (attempting to save Uryū using his Zangetsu) were almost captured by the current. Luckily only his cape was caught, and Chad was able to break him free. Upon their escape to Soul Society, Orihime Inoue used her Santen Kesshun to block the Kōtotsu, composed of the Kōryū, and escape, but Yoruichi Shihōin berated her for this action; while the Kōryū only touched the shield area of her ability, had any one of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka been touched by the current, the entire group would have been killed. If a Shinigami's Zanpakutō is used or revealed, they are also trapped by the current.Bleach manga; Chapter 70, page 10 When circumstances deem it necessary, the Kōryū can be stopped using a method referred to as . Normally, lower-echelon Shinigami enter the dimension in great numbers and using a special method, pour in their reiatsu to fixate the current. However, individuals in possession of significant quantities of reiatsu can themselves suppress the current for extended periods of time but only after the insertion of four small forked blades into various locations along the Dangai's wall and as long as the user remains connected to these items for the duration. Isshin Kurosaki states that someone with his level of reiatsu can maintain this state for no longer than 2000 hours, according to the time frame within the confines of the Dangai. Kōtotsu The , is the Dangai equivalent to a street sweeper. The Kōtotsu appears once every seven days to cleanse the area - killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it - to assure that no one can loiter and take advantage of the time distortion. It looks like the same material making up the Precipice World, only moulded into the shape of a bullet train, and a golden eye at the upper-center of its body. If the Kōtotsu touches a Zanpakutō or other spiritual weapon, the user and weapon are trapped, since the Kōtotsu's body is flowing with the Kōryū current.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, pages 7-9 Soul Society has no means of sealing the Kōtotsu. If a being is caught by the Kōtotsu, they'll be thrown out to a greatly different point in time from when they entered the Precipice World.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 6 Shinigami are not supposed to be able to harm the Kōtotsu but Shūsuke Amagai using his BakkōtōBleach anime; Episode 168 and Sōsuke Aizen in his Hōgyoku fused form Bleach manga; chapter 407, page 3 have been able to destroy it. Being chased by the Kōtotsu has shown to lead to time distortion. Ichigo trained for 10 days in the living world, waited 7 days for the Senkaimon, and spent 5 days total afterward, before his 3-Day Bankai training. Logically speaking, this is a total of 25 days, which is exactly (at the time) one day before Rukia's execution after Ichigo's training is complete. However, as luck would have it after being chased by the Kōtotsu, Yoruichi and the Ryoka entered a twisted time-space tunnel when they escaped the Dangai, making their actual arrival to Soul Society about 7 days earlier.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, page 18 This is stated by Yoruichi in her thoughts on the first day of training, so this left a total of 2 days training left, and 8 days following the training that could possibly be used as an extension. It is later determined that the reason for this particular time distortion was due to Urahara's technology, which made the penalty only end up being a few days. Normally a victim would have been blown away in increments of 100 years and die, as their body would not have been able to keep up with the rapid flow of time. In addition, when Aizen destroyed the Kōtotsu, Gin Ichimaru commented that led to the axis slipping and resulted in them arriving in Soul Society a little further off from Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 14 Plot Involvement It is first used in order for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends to invade Soul Society, through Urahara's Senkaimon.Bleach manga; Chapter 71, page 01-07 It later features again when Orihime uses it to cross back to the Living World with her two Shinigami escorts but is intercepted by Ulquiorra Cifer. The Dangai's defences were turned off at the time.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 01-09 Later, Isshin opts to use the absence of the Kōtotsu to their advantage by using the Dangai to teach Ichigo the "Final Getsuga Tenshō".Bleach manga; chapter 407, page 17-18 The Dangai and its Kōtotsu also featured in The Kasumiōji Crisis. The 3rd Division was sent there to kill a group of Menos Gillian and the then Captain of the 3rd, Shūsuke Amagai, used his Bakkōtō to protect his men by destroying the Kōtotsu, thus winning the trust of the initially hostile 3rd Division.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Appearance in Other Media The Dangai Precipice World was an integral plot-device for the first Bleach feature length film, Bleach: Memories of Nobody. It inadvertently spawned the Valley of Screams, and was revealed to play a role in the creation of Blanks. In the game Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, the Dangai Precipice World appeared as one of the stages. The Kōtotsu also appeared as a distraction to the fighters. Every once in a while it appears from the wall (marked by a flashlight coming from the wall and a noise) and hit the players who are jumping or standing in front of it, dealing damage instead of killing him/her instantly. See also *Valley of Screams *Jigokuchō References Navigation Category:Locations Category:World of Bleach